To The Day I Die
by Spicy the Fox
Summary: "to the day I die I will never love you and nobody can make me. I serve one person the Harvest Goddess and I will not go back on my word to her ever...I hope." love that is all I need "I will make you love me little girl, I don't care if you serve the goddess, I serve the Witch Princess and we are at war...who cares, you will be mine..." I can give it to you ... SKYE X JILL
1. preview

_to the day I die I will never love you and nobody can make me. even though I was born into a royal family I serve one person the Harvest Goddess and I will not go back on my word to her ever...I hope_

_I will make you love me little girl, I don't care if you serve the goddess, I serve the Witch Princess and we are at war...who cares, they say if someone knows your name they have power over you, I will find out you name little girl, you are the only bachelorette who has not fallen for my charm, you will be mine..._

* * *

**what do you think of my story good or bad review please**


	2. My sweet escape

...

My name is Jillian Moonly Harvest, I'm also known as the Harvest Duchess or just Duchess, I live in a valley named Forget-Me-Not valley and I'm a farmer living in the human realm and the apprentice of the harvest goddess. All magic blood people keep their names a secret because if you know someone's name you have power over them, that is why Harvest Goddess is called Harvest Goddess, the Witch Princess is called Witch Princess and I'm called Harvest Duchess. a magic blood is a person with some type of magic in their blood, some are called pure magic blood that is when you are pure magic...no human at all, aren't many of those left. All the humans call me Moonly

...

Jill/Moonly's POV

I walk down the path to Forget-Me-Not valley and walk past Vesta's farm. I look down at my feet as I walk, I was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a purple skirt and black tennis shoes with light blue laces. Suddenly there was a flash of black smoke and the Witch Princess appeared in front of me "ta-da! Guess what!" she yelled, but before I could answer she started again "I got a new apprentice, his name is...I mean...his title is the Phantom Thief" she corrected herself before she gave off the most important information a magic blood could ever hold. Suddenly she disappeared leaving more black smoke, when the smoke was all gone I notice a boy with silver hair and teal eyes "hello fair maiden, and what's your name? I'm the phantom thief prince of the stars and a-" I had tuned him out and started walking back to my house, it had been a long day of training on the mother mountain and I wanted to go home and go to sleep, but it seems like the world did not want me to go sleep because somehow this "Phantom Thief" broke down the wall that I had put up "where are you going when I'm talking to you _little girl_" I turned around to face him "home, I'm tired, good-bye" was my simple answer, I started walking again "I'm the harvest duchess call me Duchess" I yelled out to him as I ran back to my farm, when I get to my farm I open the door and walk in slowly locking my door I walked to my bed and fell into it "GOODNIGHT WORLD!" I screamed out before drifting off into dreamland.

...

Skye's POV

What a weird girl, cute but weird. Harvest Duchess? hmm. My _little princess_, My _sweet escape. _I think as I walk to the goddess pond. What type of magic is in her blood, her title is Harvest Duchess so she must work for the Harvest Goddess. Maybe if I get some of her blood I can take it to the Witch Princess…no…I can't just walk up to her and say "hey I need some of you blood, so I can take it to the Witch Princess so she can experiment on it" that would be like asking her what kind of magic she has. Dang what am I to do…?

_..._

Jill/Moonly's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night to paws on my face, so I get up slowly and look at my cat Starry, the source of my awakening. "What is it Starry? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Starry looks up at me, her black face shining. Starry purrs and runs to the door, hoping and scratching at it, I get of my bed and fallow her trail over to the door "what is it Starry?" for some reason I thought it was a great idea to open the door…bad idea! Starry toke off to the entrance of my farm, and around the corner she ran. I ran after her, leavening my farm I stopped only to turn my face right…no sign of her to the right…left, a black tale going to the goddess pond, so my best guess is left to the goddess pond. So that is what I did, I ran to the goddess pond…bad idea! You could guess what was there…or who was there, but I'm going to tell you, that "Phantom Dork" guy, and guess who was pressed up to his chest…STARRY, MY CAT! She betrayed me! That lying snitch! Did I not talk all night about how I hate him! Grrr! "is this your cat? It seems she can't keep her paws off me" I rolled my eyes "I thought I smelled a rat, cats just love rats" I reach down to pick up my cat…bad idea! Starry had scratched the back of my hand, I recoiled back bringing my hand to my chest and rubbing it with my other hand, and I looked down to my shoes. "Okay Starry, have it your way, I'm going home…don't stay up to late with your boyfriend" I knew I sounded hurt as I walked back to my farm but I didn't care, I didn't notice the blood dripping from my wound or the pain that shot up and down my arm, I was hurt, but not because she **scratched **me, but because **she** scratched me.

...

Skye's POV

"I got some of her blood on my hand! Yes! Thank the goddess I brought my vile with me, now all I have to do is put the blood in here and I can take it to the Witch Princess." I said getting up from my spot on the hard ground I picked up the cat and started walking back to the Harvest Duchess's house. when I got to her house I knocked on her door then put the cat down on her front porch and left her farm, I poked my head back in and watched as she opened the door and picked up the cat saying something like "what did mommy say about dating somebody mommy does not like" the cat meowed at her as she walked back into the house

* * *

**Review, tell me if it's good. thank you umbreonix for reviewing the preview chapter**


	3. new poll

ok 1)I have a poll up to see if I should change this into a oneshot 2) here is a little sneak peek of chapter 2

...

Skye's POV

"who's blood is this" the Witch Princess said with a grossed out look "are you a vampire!?" she gasped out "that explains the pale skin and sexiness!" ...both looked at each other.

"No"

"but it's so-"

"No"

"Fine...but-"

"I'm not a vampire!" the Witch Princess held up her hands in defeat "okay, okay...but who's blood is it?" I looked at her and gave the witch my best evil smirk I could master "oh, just the blood from our little Duchess friend"

...


End file.
